


Office Flirt

by Kippu



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Biting, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippu/pseuds/Kippu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross always tries to tell Smith to tone down the office flirting, but strangely he can't stop grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot scene that came into my head. I've never submitted any of my writing before so reckoned I might as well post a little Smornby to start out heh. Enjoy =)

“I love this shirt.” The auburn haired man strokes over his friend’s arm. His fingers are slow as they trail over the curve of his shoulder.

A grin spreads over Ross’ cheeks, a pink hue rising in them. He chuckles, “My sexy black shirt?”

A soft chuckle purrs past Smith’s lips, resting his chin on Ross’ shoulder, “Mmm-hmm.”

Ross looks down to Smith only to be met by greeny-blue puppy dog eyes gazing up at him, but with a definite glint of wickedness. It was a look he knew too well, and Ross would often try his best to discourage the flirtation for fear of being discovered, but he couldn’t deny he enjoyed it.

The dark haired man attempts to ward off his friend’s advance with feeble attempts, but the grin refuses to leave Ross’ face and his insides feel weak as he feels Smith’s hot breath smiling against his neck. Ross’ speech is breathy as he grows increasingly flustered, a hot blushy mess at this point, “T-Trott’s gonna be back any minute…”

Smirking deviously, the taller man has just enough time to deliver a soft bite to Ross’ earlobe before their office door reopens and Trott rejoins them as if on cue. Smith relaxes back into the sofa like clockwork, but the grin remains.

One of these days Smith’s timing would falter and Trott would start getting suspicious. Honestly Ross baffled at how his shorter friend was still seemingly clueless to their blatant flirting. Smith wasn’t exactly subtle with how close he liked to get to Ross, always liking to push the limits of touches between the two of them, even on camera and in full view of the fanbase. Ross still remembered the heart stopping moment he came across the Tumblr post where fans pointed out how much it looked like Smith had squeezed his ass in one of their vlogs. Of course they would never address this but he and Smith knew full well that the fans were indeed correct.

Smith was such an asshole. He absolutely loved creating moments like this. Ross knew how much his friend lusted for him and Ross absolutely felt the same. Ross however, was actually concerned about being found out, even though it often seemed like Ross was the only one bothering to be cautious between them. His coy friend Smith was fully aware of all the little things that would turn Ross on, and Ross hated, yet at the same time, adored this fact.

Smith’s teeth momentarily squeezing at Ross’ skin send a cold sweat of arousal trickling through Ross’ body, and he knows that Smith knows this. It was far from the first time this had happened, and he knew full well just how much Smith absolutely delighted in the ease of getting him excited.

_Fucking smug bastard..._


End file.
